Azreal
| height = 6 ft. 10 in. | weight= 305 lbs. | born=Unknown | hometown = Unknown | music = "Hunt You Down" by Saliva | affiliation = None | alignment = Unknown | wrestling_style = Power/Submission | finisher = "Redemption" (Bicycle Kick) | winpct=255 | wins=0 | losses=0 | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=Steel }} Azreal is a professional e-wrestler who competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). He was drafted to the Insanity brand during the 2010 LPW Draft. Biography Not much is known about the background of Azreal. He first appeared in connection with the murder of Jacob Carter, a small-time gang leader in L.A. Police were unable to find a true name for Azreal, although his face, DNA and fingerprints were run, with no success. In spite of his assumed identity, there was little evidence against him and he was eventually released from custody. After that, he became a lethally efficient bounty hunter, arresting or killing several important criminals. Then, one day he simply disappeared. A few months passed without him surfacing until a string of sensational and highly professional assassinations of crime lords brought his name back into play. This time, he went to court and was convicted on 4 out of 10 counts of first degree murder. However, due to mitigating circumstances, his history as a bounty hunter and statements by some of the people he had saved, he was sent to a psychiatric institution instead of prison. During his stay, he approached Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) for a job. Seeing talent, as well as his willingness to work for next to nothing, he was offered a contract. He jumped at the chance, and is eager to see what the future holds. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Redemption'' (Bicycle Kick) **''Vigilante Slam'' (Spinning Sidewalk Slam) **''Ordained Justice'' (Chokeslam) **''Last Rights'' (Rear-naked Choke) *'Favorite moves' **''Absolution'' (Last Ride Powerbomb) **''Force of Will'' (Spear) **Spinebuster **Kicks **Palm Strikes **Face wash followed by a low-angle big boot **Running Senton **Powerslam **TKO stunner **Scoop Slam **Gorilla Press Cutter **Iconoclasm **Gorilla Press Slam **Scissored Armbar **Big Boot **Multiple suplex variations ***German ***Vertical ***Northern Lights ***Fisherman's ***Bridging German/Fisherman's *'Nicknames' **'The Psychotic Savior' **'The Unholy Hero' **'The Heavenly Assassin' *'Entrance music' **''"Hunt You Down" ''- Saliva *'Entrance' **As the music starts playing, the lights in the arena go out, a blood-red strobe light starts to flash and Azreal explodes onto the stage. Running to the top of the ramp, Azreal falls to his knees. When the music hits it's crescendo Azreal hops back onto his feet and walks down the aisle. Sliding into the ring, he hands the referee his coat, shirt and necklace before turning to the ramp/his opponent and waiting for the bell to ring. Personal Life Azreal somehow managed to live his life almost completely off the radar. He owned next to nothing, moved frequently and paid for everything in cash. Police believe that he was in possession of several assumed identities and used them to move around freely. Also of interest is his intelligence, with an IQ believed to be over 190, as well as his apparent fascination and thorough understanding of psychology. When asked about Azreal, the officer interviewing him described him as "Three parts Punisher, two parts Joker and one part Hannibal Lecter, the only way to stay sane is to stay far, far away." External links Category:Wrestlers